borderlandsfandomcom_hu-20200213-history
Kategória:ZerO
Zer0 a játszható Assassin class karakter Borderlands 2. Ő feltárta február 21-én, 2012, a Borderlands 2 Launch Trailer Mikortól. Az eredete és igazi neve is, mint a még nem ismert. Úgy működik, mint egy bérgyilkos, amennyire az a kihívás, mint a pénzt, ő is mondja célokat a harcot, és adjon neki egy kihívás. A felhasználónév származik a "0" hologram jelenik fölött előlapot amikor kiszállításokra a cél. Egyéb érzelem és szöveg, mint például a ": D" és "..." jelennek meg az ő előlap alatt különböző intézkedéseket. Ő általában beszél haiku. Háttér Zer0 egy bérgyilkos bérelhető akarta a politikai gyilkosságok, ahogyan azt ő keresett poszter. Úgy tűnik, hogy még többet dolgozni a közös találat. Az ő ECHO felvétel, hogy ő indul ki a játék, ő meg akarja ölni az egyik célokat. A cél nyilvánvalóan meggyilkolt férfi, és azt állította, Zer0 kell küldeni az áldozat testvére, vagy a gyermekek, és felajánlja, hogy fordítson Zer0 ötszörös mit fizet. A haiku, Zer0 megjegyzések, hogyan akarja a "Poor Schmuck" a harcot, és bevételt mondani akar egy kihívás. Miután néhány hétig töltötte csalódott az kínálatát Pandora, Zer0 megtanulja a Vault egy csapos, és úgy ítéli meg, Vault vadászat kihívást méltó az ő képességeit. Fejlődés Decepti0n ad Zer0 a képesség, hogy telepíteni egy holografikus csali magát, és adjon meg egy láthatatlan "lopakodó üzemmódban". Míg a köpenyes, tudja manőverezni, ami a csatatér foglalkozó amplifikált kár a következő támadást. Minél tovább marad Zer0 köpenyes annál több kárt tud okozni az ellenséget, de a rövidebb Zer0 marad köpenyes, annál hamarabb tudja használni a skill újra. Zer0 nem lép egy külön dimenzió, mint Lilith, amikor Phasewalks, és továbbra is tegyen kárt az összes forrásból közben álcázott. Decepti0n van egy alap cooldown 15 másodpercig és ad akár 650% közelharci sebzés, vagy +200% Gun Damage, és 250%-Gun Critical Hit sebzés. Közelharc Fegyver Zer0 alapvető közelharci támadást használja a kardját. A kard nem equipable tétel, hanem annak hatékonyságát a harcban lehet fokozni. A kard markolatát "létezik", de a penge digistructs amikor a markolata van húzva annak védőburkolattal ellát. Idézetek Amikor csatlakozik egy játék Hol van a célpont? Idle Én vagyok unatkozni. / Szeretném megölni dolgokat. / Mehetünk? Mi a tartja magát? / Van valaki a fürdőszobában? / Te vagy a telefonban? Mi folyik itt? / Miért tagom megállt? / Úgy a szívem megállt? Bor-ed, Bor-ed, unatkozik. / Bored unatkozik unatkozik unatkozik unatkozik unatkozik unatkozik. / Én igazán BORED! Unalom van a gúnyolódás, / Ahogy nincs autonómia / áthelyezése a saját lábát. A tétlen elme / A nagyon veszélyes dolog. / Azt hiszem, az erőszak. Én pokolian unatkozik / szeretnék ölni valamit / Tudunk átkozott menni? Itt ülök és várni / így lelkesen mozogni előre / de minden hiába. Kezdhetnénk mozog? / I nő fáradt ezt a helyet. / I hosszú felfedezni. Bevitele Decepti0n A szemed becsapni, / Egy illúzió bolondok titeket. / I mozgassa az ölni. Milyen vidám. / Te csak elindult a csapda kártya - / Your halál megközelítéseket. Az igazi világ kiderült - / hiányosságai már ismert engem. / Ideje menni dolgozni. És én megszűnik; / A szellem közepette a harc, / Felkészülés a sztrájk. Stealth. I eltűnik. Viszontlátásra. Szellemkép. Gólszerzés kritikus találatot A kritikus találat, / Szóval nagyon kielégítő. / Élek ilyen öl. Kritikus leölése / Van-e művészet nektek is, / És én vagyok Rembrandt. A kritikus ölni / Záporok engem vérben és nyárson / Hogyan található Élveztem ezt. Sucker. Hee hee. Fájdalmas ... Érintő elemi támadás Úgy érzem, az égő / evés az én felszerelést! / Abba kell hagynia, csepp, and roll. Én borított salak! / Meg kell keresni fedelet gyorsan, / vagy fájdalom jön. Undorító ez a salak / nem elegáns kémiai / Növeli a kár Salak?! Spotting tételek Egy új eszköz / Várakozás egy szonáta / Hogy fogom folytatni. Azt akarom, hogy. Hatásos Az enyém Összehasonlítva a menüben lévő tételeket Összehasonlításokat tenni, / De ami jobb? / A nehéz döntés. Élénkítő egy lelőtt szövetséges Van neked. Tartsa lövés! Stay cool. Killing ellenség A legtöbb zavart death / Halott mielőtt még tudta, / ahol én ütött-tól Feltűnő a semmiből / Killing pontossággal / Ez vagyok én Én mindenütt / És mégis én vagyok sehol is / vagyok végtelen Búcsú ostoba dolog / Tudja, hogy már becsapták / As lelked mozog Így ha meghalsz / A látvány erőszak / Gorgeous és csúnya Én élvezem a death / Olyan gyanútlan / Hogyan kielégítő Hajolj az én fegyvereket! Megközelítés Crippled Én majdnem holt / Itt az ideje a második szél / Legyen célom, hogy igaz legyen Nem halok meg itt / Még mindig túl sok a teendő / És oly sok lőszer Nem hiszem. Szerzés egy második Wind Nem halok meg ma / Nem, amíg még van töltény / vagyok badass I merültek fel / fogja megbánni károsítása me / My Vengeance kéznél Second Wind elért / húzta vissza a szakadék széléről a halál / készen állok a további Én vissza a halálból / Ha folytatni to Raise Hell / Tűnj az utamból Mi a következő lépés? Érzelem Zer0 gyakran jeleníti holographs az ő előlap, feltárva az érzelmeit keresztül. Ismert közül a következők: :) - A smiley hangulatjel, meg véletlenszerűen 0 - egy nagy nulla, jelenik meg, ha az ellenség meghal egy közelharci támadást : D - a mosolygó arc hangulatjel, jelenik építése és / vagy belépő a járművet a Catch-A-Ride WTF BRO - egy mozaikszó a "mi a fasz, tesó" jelenik meg, amikor összeomlik a valamit a jármű <3 - a szív hangulatjel, jelennek meg, amikor újraindult a barátságos játékos FML - egy mozaikszó a "szar az életem", jelennek meg, amikor lezuhant ? - Egy kérdőjel jelenik meg, ha folyamatban lévő fellépések (például kapcsoló ülések egy játékos a járműben) ! - Egy felkiáltójel jelenik meg, ha látta a lezuhant barátságos játékos $ - Egy dollár jel jelenik kitöltésével misszió && - Kétágyas ampersands, jelenik ellenőrzést a menüben lévő tételeket 胜 - a kanji karakter jelentése "győzelem" jelenik fogadása bármelyik elvenné keresztül vagy a kereskedelmi ... - Ellipszis, jelenik meg, ha bármelyik ellenőrző menüpontok, miután megölte az ellenség, vagy miközben újratöltés a fegyvert : | - Egyenes arc hangulatjel, jelenik álló készenléti ZZZ - három Zs, jelenik álló készenléti : (- A szomorú arc hangulatjel, jelenik álló készenléti B0R3D - a "unatkozik" írt leetspeak, jelenik álló készenléti 嘆く - a kanji karakter jelentése "sóhaj" jelenik álló készenléti Során Decepti0n a B0re Skill aktív egyéb érzelem is látható az ellenség gyenge pontjait. 00110000 - Melyik bináris kódolású ASCII, 0 : (_8 (1) - Melyik szimbolizálja Homer Simpson, mint egy érzelem > _ <- Melyik szimbolizálja a személy, aki csalódott, mint egy érzelem :-P - amely utal az a személy, kilóg a nyelve, mint egy érzelem :-D - Melyik szimbolizálja az a személy mosolyog, mint egy érzelem >: -] - Melyik szimbolizál egy gonosz pillantást, mint egy érzelem O O - Melyik jelképezi, tágra nyílt szemmel, mint egy érzelem . . - Melyik szimbolizálja mell, mint egy érzelem D13 - A "DIE" írt leetspeak K1LL - A "KILL" írt leetspeak 1337 - A "leet" írt leetspeak, ami azt jelenti, Elite PA1N-A "fájdalom" írt leetspeak W34K - A "gyenge" írt leetspeak 3MTA3 - A "EAT ME" írt leetspeak híressé tette, a Beastie Boys 4SS4SS1N - A "ASSASSIN" írt leetspeak <-SHOOT - Shoot here WTF - A mozaikszó a "Mi a fasz" OMG - A mozaikszó a "Oh My God" LOL - egy mozaikszó a "Laugh Out Loud" GTFO - A mozaikszó a "Húzz a picsába" \ M / - Jelentkezzen a szarvak \ 0 / - !! - 42 - "A válasz a végső kérdés az Élet, a Világmindenség, meg Minden" 666 - száma a Szörnyeteg 31415 - Az első öt szám a Pi 8675309 - "867-5309/Jenny" egy dal előformált Tommy Tutone Apróságok Sebességváltó koncepció tervezője, Scott Kester, jóváírja Zer0 által ihletet a "magányos karakter", mint a Snake Eyes-tól GI Joe és Gray Fox a Metal Gear videojáték-sorozat. Zer0 a Class Mod jelentése csatoltan a könyökét. A bounty a Zer0 feje $ 32,000,000,000.000 Az egyik Zer0 közötti párbeszéd vonalak használata Decepti0n "Hogy vidám, éppen most elindult a csapda kártya" egy utalás az anime Yu-Gi-Oh, ahol karakterek sokszor ugyanazt mondják, ha felfedi a csapda kártyát. A kifejezést is használják, mint egy internetes mém, általában azt mondta, miután egy sikeres megtévesztés valaki mást. A legtöbb Zer0 közötti párbeszéd beszélik, mint egy haiku, valami, ami észre Jóképű Jack egy ECHO felvételt. Az egyik Zer0 feje, az úgynevezett "Alienati0n" egy utalás az Alien franchise. Az egyik Zer0 a bőrt, az úgynevezett "Miért ilyen komoly?" (A fekete és a zöld színű csere az ő default ruha) olyan hivatkozás ikonikus vonal a filmben The Dark Knight. Az egyik Zer0 a bőr, az úgynevezett "Mutant" (a zöld és sárga színű csere az ő default ruha) az utalás a népszerű Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles sorozat. A kék fénypontja néhány az ő előlap utalás Leonardo, a de-facto vezetője a teknősök, aki szintén ismert a katana. Egy másik Zer0 a bőr, Toad a Battle, osztja a színséma fő karakterek a játék Battletoads. Megszerzése után a hang modulátor származó Angel, Zer0 ír egy haiku arról az új hang, megemlítve, hogy ez teszi őt hangot, mint egy bunkó. Zer0 személyes háttértörténete ECHO felvételek találhatók Sawtooth Üstben. A YouTube videó létezik, amely bemutatja a különleges helyszíneken. Képgaléria Zer0-1.jpg Tumblr m43k7wTNZP1rvcfcxo4 400.jpg Jtkok-Borderlands-2-Koncepcirajzok-mvszi-munkk 2.jpg I-can-t-play-as-Zero-Borderlands-2-yet-so-I-drew-him.jpg 9vjhv7.jpg Normal Borderlands2ZeroRender.png|link=http://hu.borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Sablon:Inform%C3%A1ci%C3%B3 Borderlands-2-Zero.png|link=http://hu.borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Sablon:Inform%C3%A1ci%C3%B3 Altair Ferenc-StaffAvatar.png|link=http://hu.borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Sablon:Inform%C3%A1ci%C3%B3 Forrás http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Zer0 Kategória:Karakterek: Borderlands 2 Kategória:Karakterek